


amethyst

by caffeinatedmendes



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Renaissance Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedmendes/pseuds/caffeinatedmendes
Summary: (intentionally written in lowercase) it’s the renaissance, and your father has sent you to the royal court of portugal to marry two of the king’s sons, and create a strong alliance between your nations. when you have the choice to marry the eldest, gabriel, who is a cruel heartthrob, or shawn, the kind and playful son, you feel a strange certainty about the boy you want.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes & Reader
Kudos: 5





	amethyst

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve had this little one-shot for a while, but i’ve decided to finish it today. sort of inspired by what i’ve been learning in history about the renaissance lol :) you can read this on my tumblr (caffeinated-mendes) if you'd like! comments and kudos are always appreciated!

you paced the castle halls as your dress flowed along with you, your heels tapping on the stone floor quietly. your heart was racing, the castle’s noises unfamiliar, as you were a guest in this kingdom. your father sent to you to be married and make an alliance with the portuguese, a strong bond between your nations. however, you had two choices; to marry the quite frighteningly handsome eldest son of the king, gabriel, or the youngest, shawn. gabriel didn’t talk much to you, he stayed confined to his bedroom, a guard posted often to allow no visitors. every woman fawned over him, he had gorgeous green eyes and slicked back, dark hair. he acted like a true royal. and that is exactly why you didn’t like him. he was narcissistic, you had overheard conversations between him and his father, and he had spoken that he knew you would pick him over his wild younger brother.

gabriel was wrong. shawn sat next to you at every meal, would talk to you, play games with you in the courtyards, go on horseback riding to the shore where you would watch the sun set. he was quite literally your best friend. he had curly hair that couldn’t be tamed, one curl always in his face, a smile that lit up the room, eyes that were brown from far away, but when you looked closer, had flecks of green and amber, and most of all, he respected you. he saw you and himself as equals. the talk of the town was that you would pick gabriel, it was more admirable to marry the eldest son. the king didn’t mind you choosing differently, but you knew he had a preference.

clutching onto your necklace, you wanted to rip the pins from your hair, take off the heavy dress, and just feel at peace without all your physical restraints. pacing the halls brought worry to the servants, always asking, are you alright, my lady? do you need anything, my lady? you sometimes wished you were born a peasant, that way you didn’t have anyone doting on you constantly. earlier, you had left a letter to be delivered to shawn, saying that you needed to meet him in the east hallway. as you turned back around, you saw a flurry of dark hair, thinking at first it was shawn, but it was his brother, gabriel. he stopped at you, surprising yourself. “y/n, would you care to join me for tonight’s festivities? i would love to be your escort.”

“i’m sorry, gabriel, i don’t think i’ll go tonight.” you kept your gaze trained on him, but your breath ran from your lungs as his brow quirked.  
“why, wouldn’t you want me to present you to everyone? show you off like the beautiful thing you are?” you recoiled in disgust as he said it. you were not a pretty necklace to be shown off, only something to look at. yes, the seventeenth century was not the time of a woman, but you did not accept being treated that way.

you cleared your throat, and clasped your hands in front of you, “as flattered as i am,” you choked, “i cannot attend tonight. i’m preoccupied.”

“that’s enough, gabriel,” said the warm, familiar voice from the hallway, “leave her alone. she doesn’t want to speak to your kind.” shawn grinned as he stood next to you, taking your hand and placing his lips on it. 

gabriel’s glare was menacing towards shawn, “i am your elder brother, and you will listen to me-”

“i’d rather not.” before gabriel could decipher what shawn said, he took your hand and began to run, down, down, down the hall and out to the fields, where the horses grazed. “i’m sorry he said that to you,” shawn gasped as you ran, holding chunks of your green silk dress in your hands, wishing to wear pants. “you wanted to ride?” you confirmed his statement, and into the stables you went.

you laughed as you neared the horses, the summer day nearly fading as the sun neared the edge of the plains of grass and flowers of every color. the two of you were silent as you rode your horse, luna, yours a jet black color that you loved, and shawn rode a brown horse named artemis. following their familiar path, the two stallions neared the crashing waters, the cliff absorbing the orange light from the sunset. the two of you got off of their backs, and sat near the cliff’s edge. “shawn,” you said, looking at him, his white shirt flowing back from the wind.

“yes?” he looked at you as your hand neared his, feeling his fingers meeting yours, a warmth spreading throughout your body.   
“i’ve been thinking about why my father sent me here.” you clutched your necklace with your other hand, watching his eyes meet yours, a stare so intense you felt your cheeks fire away. “he wanted me to make the right decision. something to bring my family honor, make sure i am pure and good and to sustain the alliance between our countries. and i know i was given an offer that not many future queens have. to choose between two people. find which one fit for me, and not be engaged to one boy since i was a child.” your hand left your necklace and began to touch the grass, a dew covering your palms.

“i understand,” shawn turned to you in the grass, your breathing, the wind, and the tiniest sounds of the horse hooves against the grass all that there was. “i can never know what it is like for you. women are given little choices, while men have free reign. and i want to be loyal and to protect someone for as long as i live. i know kings have mistresses, affairs, but i feel as though i could never do that to a woman. i never want to.” shawn chuckled, and reached his hand to your collarbone. you watched as his hand took the stone on your necklace, the lavender color of it shining in the sun. “amethyst. it is supposed to make someone pure, fend off evil and give protection.”

your hair flew behind you, tickling your back, a sparking sensation everywhere in your body. “i want you. i want to marry you.” you didn’t understand how you had the courage to say that and didn’t comprehend what you had said until a spark erupted in shawn’s eyes, the brown suddenly consuming you. and you blurted out the rest, “gabriel is cruel, and only thinks of himself. i want someone that is faithful, that i can learn from my mistakes with, and i think i have known it for a long time, but it was always you.” your hand reached out, out of the grass as you pulled his face toward yours, his lips latching to yours. they were soft, contrasting a burning sensation in your stomach as his hands found the roots of your hair, pulling out each pin carefully as you kissed him. 

when you separated, your hair was free, long and flowing across your shoulders. everything seemed to fit together as he kissed you again, biting your bottom lip teasingly. pushing you onto the grass, flat on your back, he pushed a strand of hair behind your ear, then nipped at your earlobe, slowly kissing his way on your jaw down to your neck, leaving you breathing heavily.  
the dull ache at the bottom of your stomach grew more intense by the second as you put your hands under his tunic, running them along his bare back. as the sun set, everything seemed to quiet, the sky peacefully showing a single ray of moonlight as the clouds shifted across the tiny sphere. just as the lights from the festivities began to show in the distance, you didn’t mind being late to them.  
all that you could focus on was the rosy face of the boy you loved in front of you, and somehow, that brought you peace to imagine that this is what you’d have to look at, all yours for the rest of your life.


End file.
